


A Friend in need

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sometimes it's good to have friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is with Lukas, but he misses him and he is sad and he doesn't score. A Friend decide to call Lukas for tell him this and maybe he could cheer his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChileanRach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/gifts).



> This fic is one request that have asked me ChileanRach and i had a little inspiration today and i wanted a break from my revisions for my finals exams and begun to write this.

Alexis played for Arsenal, but he had some trouble for a moment for scoring goals, he was a little upset and not really okay.

He was also missing Lukas, but he didn't want to talk to him and disturb him. So he keeps this for himself.

After a moment, some of his teammates have seen how was Alexis. And they decided to do have a plan to help him. They knew that he was in a relationship with Lukas.

So they decided that Mesut have to call Lukas and tell him. So he called him and said to him, "I think you need to see Alexis"

"Why, what's happening with Alexis?"

"I think he misses you, and he kinda sad because he doesn't score"

"Oh, I didn't know about that"

"He didn't tell you anything ?"

"No, he doesn't tell me anything, it's been a while since we talked"

"I thought you were talking a lot together ?"

"Yes but it been a while..."

"It's weird..."

"Yes, I think I will do something, thanks for telling me because i think i could really help him and he really needs me."

Lukas takes the first flight and goes to Londres but first he wanted to call Alexis for seeing if he was at home

"Hey Alexis?"

"Lukas!"

"Yes, it's me"

"I'm so happy that you called me"

"Me too, I'm glad that I have called"

"I miss you"decided to tell Alexis 

"I miss you so much" 

"I would like so much that you could be at home with me in the bed, I can't stop touching your pillow and wearing some of your clothes"

"Oh, Alexis, I'm also wearing some of your clothes"

"I love you"

"Me too, I love you. At you at home?"

"Yes, why?"

"Goes at your door and open the door, you have a surprise"

And then Alexis goes on the door and open the door and he saw Lukas

"Lukas!" And Alexis was crying

Lukas enters at the home and close the door, take Alexis in his arms and kiss him

"I missed you so much" tell Alexis

"I know..."

"I was so sad without you, I was missing you and I couldn't score because I was so distracted, i didn't want to tell you because you are busy with Milan, where you do a good job and i didn't want to distract you"

"Oh my love, you never distract me..." they kissed for a moment

"You are here for how long?"

"Two Days"

They kissed again, and then Lukas tells to Alexis "

We can spend the two days in the bed and show you how much I missed you and how much I love you"

"Yes, I want that"

They go in the bed and make love during the night and the day where Lukas was here they do everything possible for that they could never forget the day that they have spent together.

If you have one problem or that you are sad call me, I'm always here for you"

"Thank you my love, but how did you know that I wasn't okay"

"Mesut has called me and tells me about you"

"Really?"

"Yes" 

"I think we have good friends"

"Yes, totally"

The next day when Alexis goes at the training and thanks Mesut.

The relationship between Alexis & Lukas continue, where they talked a lot on the phone, also with Skype and something they were seeing each other and they do surprise.

**END**

 


End file.
